1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to game apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved tournament fishing game apparatus wherein the same is directed to reflect tournament fishing conditions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various fishing game apparatus has been utilized in the prior art and is exemplified in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,032,144 to Moustakes wherein fish are drawn along tethered lines by manipulating strings securing the fish thereto.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,921,981 to Ashburn sets forth a bass tournament fishing game board in continuous periphery of spaces defining various obligations of a player to accommodate directions of the spaces.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,888,489 to Kane sets forth a fishing game relative to tournament fishing, as well as the U.S. Pat. No. 3,836,142 to Baker in a further example of a fishing game apparatus.
Accordingly, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved tournament fishing game apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.